Nowadays, liquid cooling is commonly used as a cooling method for laser devices. Although liquid cooling is effective, it is complex and inconvenient for design and experiment. In design, paths of cooling liquid, airtightness and other aspects must be taken into account. In practice, bulky cooling liquid circulating devices are often required, and appropriately arranging the liquid pipelines bring great inconvenience. Complexity of system design is increased and affects stability of operations. In addition, electric energy has to be consumed during liquid cooling, which increases total consumption of energy.
A liquid cooling method is disclosed in the publication, entitled “efficient diode double-end-pumped Nd:YVO4 laser operating at 1342 nm”, published in Optics Express 11, 2411 2003. However, this method is relatively complex and inconvenient for design and experiment. The disclosed devices and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.